


Lets Talk About Claudia

by kateshay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Magical Accidents, Multi, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, after warehouse 13 ends but before the future time skip, because its trash, claudia is magic, claudia is stiles' mom, completely disregarding teen wolf season 3, nematon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshay/pseuds/kateshay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her instincts told her something was hinky the moment Mrs. F gave her the secret solo mission to the middle of nowhere California to check on the status of a tree stump. It was admittedly an impressive looking thing all big and stuff, and even more impressive when she touched it and it glowed and sent her hurling through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So the tree stump she was sent investigate was in fact a very powerful artifact. How Mrs. Fredrick knew about the thing became apparent the moment she touched the cursed thing. The Nematon had pulsed with energy when she touched it, she felt its power ancient and strong, calling to her power that felt the birth of artifacts. 

She felt it pull her into itself showing her everything its history from when it was first planted to the moment it was cut down centuries later by men who knew not of its purpose, to the young girl who was sacrificed in its roots, and the moment it became a beacon again decades later. And to the present where everything has settled.

She felt one with the tree and felt it pull her away from her time taking her to its spark as it pulled at her own power, and then she knew no more.  
\--  
Talia Hale felt the power build up on her skin, as she sat with her son and his dead girlfriend. “Derek we need to go, we need to go now!” she yelled as she pulled him away from the roots of the great tree and up and out of the cellar toward the edge of the clearing.

“Mom what is going on?” Derek asked, his eyes wide with terror as he look at the tree stump that was almost trembling with power.

Before she could even think of an answer the power the nematon was building was released like an explosion leaving the area with the feel of magic. 

Talia instinctively shields her son from the power of the explosion. The only change there was, was a woman standing on the stump, dressed like a punk and smelling of strong magic.

“Whoa, that was unexpected.” she said before she wobbled and fell passing out.


	2. Lets talk about time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia finds out she has just time traveled and all of a sudden werewolves

When Claudia woke up she was distinctly NOT in the woods, and was in fact in a bed, and not her bed at the B&B, the pillows were way to plush. She sat up and looked around, the room was simple and warm not much to it other then the bed and dresser and the table that her bag was leaning against.

There was also a person in the room, a bald black man sitting next to the bed when he noticed she was away he smiled and helped her sit up.

“It is good to see you awake we were starting to get worried, I am Deaton.” he replies as he hands her some water. She takes it because she feels just how thirsty she is.

“Claudia Donovan.” She replies.

“If you are up to it maybe you could tell us what happened to you.”

“Us?”

It was then that a woman walked in holding a tray of food, she looked like she was thirty was tan and had brown hair and an air about her that kind of reminded her of Helena.

“Thought you might be hungry it had been almost a day since you appeared at the nematon.” she says.

“Whats a Nematon?”

Before the woman could speak, Deaton speaks again, “maybe you could tell us what happened to you, and then we could tell you what happened after.”

Claudia smiles and takes some of the offered food, “Well I was investigating the old stump in the woods outside Beacon Hills before I black out other than that I could not tell you whats what.”

“Mrs. Hale here found you at the Nematon apparently you appeared out of thin air and it gave her quite a start, we thought it was some sort of transportation spell?”

Claudia was starting to feel a headache coming on because magic? what were these people on. "Is this nematon you keep referring to the big ass tree stump outside Beacon Hills?"

“Yes” he replies in that calm voice that was starting to piss her off.

“Then I did not move locations, I was checking out the thing after my boss got crazy reading from the area what with the ritualistic Sacrificial murders, and influx of chaotic energy- your looking at me funny, why are you looking at me funny?” replied Claudia.

“There have been no murders in this area ritualistic or otherwise.” replies Talia.

“Yes there have, they started in august with the murder of 3 teenagers just after the start of school and its not even been a week since the last one how could you have missed it its only September." Replies Claudia staring to feel cold tendrils of dread creep into her skin.

“Its not September its April.”

A cool weight set in Claudia's stomach because obviously the damn tree stump did something with time, so she asks the question that she fears the answer to, “of what year?” her voice quieter than she meas it to be because maybe its only a little time backwards no big deal if that is the case.

It is Talia who replies, “1990.”

Of course it is nothing can ever be easy.

"OK," Claudia says once she has calmed herself down, "1990, I don't really know how to deal with this mostly because last I checked a calendar its was 2013."  
Deaton makes a choked off noise, "2013?" He inquires. 

"Yes and now in in the damn 90's because of a tree stump, I have never encountered anything powerful enough to send somebody back this far in time it should be impossible."

"Well the Nematon is a powerful entity It use to be a big beacon of power before it was cut down, the druids of this area use to preform rituals with it, but it has been dormant for several years now it should not have had the power to pull someone from another point in time, even with the small boost it got from the young girl it should not have been powerful enough." Deaton looks at her again his eyes sharp, "You said something about ritualistic sacrifices that happened in your time?"

Claudia bites her lip she already told them too much about the future already but these people seem to know a lot about the nematon and maybe telling them might help her get home she would just have to be very careful in what she tells them just so that they don't know too much. "there were twelve killings in all, all with the same three wounds. I really can not tell you more then that because too many people with future knowledge is dangerous."

Deaton nods understanding written across his face and Talia while looking disgruntled nods as well. "We understand the need to be closed lipped about future events, and twelve sacrifices could have given the nematon the strength to pull someone through time but currently it does not have the strength."

"How do you guys know about all this stuff are you part of some order that protects the tree or something?" Asks Claudia.

Talia give her a smile, "The Hale pack has been protecting this land for centuries and Deaton is our emissary."

"I'm sorry a pack of what exactly?"

"Werewolves

If Claudia was anything she was adaptable, she could bend to any situation with little fuss it was one of he reasons she was so good at her job. Still she had her limits.  
She could take the 23 year back into the past with ease there were protocols for time travel after all. 

She could even take magical trees.

She could not however take werewolves so easily.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I can assure you that we are not kidding Miss Claudia.” Replied Talia using what Claudia guesses is supposed to be a calming voice.

“You claim to be werewolves, and I have seen some freaky stuff in my time but there is nothing that I have ever come across that can explain- oh my god your eyes are glowing red and are those fangs!” 

Claudia was not calm at all because apparently werewolves are a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia meets John and gets settled into life in the past

 

The one thing kind of nice about being a warehouse agent was that there were guideline for her to follow in case of artifact induced time travel the basic stuff like don't tell anyone that you are from the future, and try to neutralize the artifact that caused the time travel. But there was some other more useful precautions that were infinitely more important.  
Do not interfere with the time line stay away from major events and if you appear in a time before your own conception stay as far away from you family and the warehouse as possible, there were mostly just so that agents don’t cause paradoxes which are bad.

So Claudia limited herself to traveling only within Beacon Hills and only venturing to the surrounding areas only when necessary.

\------------------------------------------

Living in the past wasn’t so hard, especially with the help of the Hales and their slightly creepy mafia like connections all over town she found herself in possession with a loft downtown in a building that the Hales own, a job at the library where one of the Hales work and a spiffy new drivers licence and birth certificate and social security number that declared her Claudia Wells, 21, from South Dakota. It was almost like she was actually like she was meant to be here.

 

Except that in reality she has yet to be born and she really did not know how to process that.

 

And she was here in this big empty loft with her bag of agent field supplies borrowed clothes and a fake id and $50 to get necessities till her first paycheck.

 

So Claudia stashes her equipment and heads out her first stop, the groceries store where she gets the necessities of life which mostly consist of sandwich stuff and cereal. Then she heads to the used clothing store and comes away with a mini skirt and a denim jacket which is better than what she hoped for. But, she reminds herself, it is the 90s where such things were just on the edge of being in style.

She puts on her new outfit along with her boots and black shirt and goes out to finds a disreputable looking bar with a pool table because if there is one thing that she is good at is hustling drunk men out of their money.

 

The dive she finds is almost respectable its playing rock music in the background, the beer on tap isn’t to bad the rood is pretty decent, its sporting both a pool table and a dart board and the men are just drunk enough to loose their money to her. And the best part of all is that it is really only two blocks away from her loft.

 

Claudia leave the bar at 3 slightly tipsy and $300 dollars richer then when she entered.

\------------------------------------------

Its been two weeks living in Beacon Hills when she sees it, its blue and faded and it really isn't much to look at but she can see the potential. The insides really need some work and she should really try to find some other vehicle but she can see the potential.

 

So she takes it and she spends the next three weeks fixing it up in between work and going out she had to order some of the parts and when she is done she take her jeep out for a spin around town and decides to call it Roscoe.

\------------------------------------------

 

The Nematon Claudia decided, is asleep. It appears that what ever power it had when it brought here here was drained and she had no idea how to call the stump from its dormant state for all intents and purposes it was now just a stump. If all stumps had a well of energy stored inside.

 

She glared at the tree stump, “look you, I need to get back, I have stuff I need to do, this little adventure into the past is cute and all but you will send me back.”

The Nematon just sat there like it was nothing other than another innocent tree stump, but she could feel the power stored inside it, she could feel it in her bones but nothing she tried would make it take her back. “I hate you.”

 

Claudia turns and walks away and heads back to Beacon Hills.

 

\------------------------------------

Claudia has a crush, it is almost unacceptable she is in her twenties she should not be having a super big crush on the extremely handsome older deputy even if he had a panty dropper smile. The fact that he is a deputy is one of the many reasons that she should not get involved with him, after all what if he finds out that she is not who she says she is. There is also the fact that she should not even be in this time period at all.

 

She met him at the grocery store. She is in the canned food isle trying to reach her preferred brand of chili which just happens to be on the topmost shelf and unfairly pushed almost all the way to the back just out of reach. She is about to scream when a guy voice come from behind her, “here let me get that for you,” and an uniform clad arm reaches up and grabs the elusive can and hands it to her.

 

Claudia turns around and the first thought that crosses her mind is _‘oh no he’s hot’_ and the second is _‘oh no he’s a cop.’_ She somehow manages not to embarrass herself and says, “thanks these shelves just aren't meant for short people,” and like her mouth is not connected to the rational part of her brain, she then sticks out her hand, “I’m Claudia by the way.”

 

He smiles, and its really unfair how that makes him even more attractive, “John, its nice to meet you, you work at the library right,” he says as he takes her hand, and she gets to notice how warm his hand is.

 

“Yeah,” noticing that she still had his hand in hers she quickly takes her hand back, “well its was nice to meet you John maybe we will see each other around,” and she quickly walks off she can feel her face heating up because it is supremely unfair that deputies come in that level of hotness.

 

She thinks that that meeting would be the end of it, but no he just keeps popping up where ever she is, the grocery store, the restaurant where she goes for lunch, the gas station, her favourite bar, the movie store. She can’t go a day without bumping into him and he gives her this smile that maker her stomach flop and ask her about her day, to which she tries to answer without stuttering like an idiot or staring overly long at his assets. And it is really unfair how kind and sweet he is and she is trying really hard not to jump his unfairly attractive bones.

 

It came to a point almost a month after their first meeting. IT was a nice cool Thursday afternoon in October just a few hours till closing so there was hardly anyone around, she was manning the check out desk attempting to read one of Deaton’s unhelpful magic books.

 

So when he came in she did not notice, but Gracie the other librarian did and gave her a nudge and a wicked smile, “looks like office handsome has arrived to flirt with you again, so I’m going to go over there and look busy.”

 

“Your delusional Gracie,” Claudia hisses at her retreating back and Gracie lets out a laughs as she disappears into the stacks.

 

John walks up to the desk with one of his illegally handsome smiles, today he is out of uniform which would be a shame considering how well he pulls it off, if it weren't for the fact that he manages to look even better in jeans and a t-shirt.

 

Claudia manages not to stare to overly much as she asks, “Heya John what can I help you with?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me this weekend, and maybe get a pizza or something?” He asks this with a in a shy voice and a hand going through his hair.

 

Claudia is frozen for a minuet  because she just got asked out on a date by a guy she really liked, she hasn't dated in what felt like years. And she does not know what to do so she just sits there starting at him with wide eyes, and he probably things he freaked her out, because he starts to back track, “I mean if you want to, I understand if you already -”

“I DO” Claudia blurts out a little to loudly before blushing, “I mean yeah that sounds fun, we should totally do that.”

“So Steve’s pizza Saturday at 6 then we can go catch a movie after.”

“Yeah totally sounds great.”

John walks out big smile on his face and Claudia has one almost as big on hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The pizza was good, the movie was horrible with lame effects but she smiled through it because John had pulled the yawn and stretch, and she got to conveniently snuggle into his warm muscular chest

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

One date turned into two turns into weekly movie nights and eating lunch together at least twice a week at that one really good diner with the curly fries. They go bowling and skating and drinking. They Christmas together at his place mostly in his bed naked. and New years at a party then at hers.

 

Spending time with him make all of her problems seem far and her weekly trips to the Nematon drop off to one a month and she stops trying so hard to get home. Because things with John are nice. and Some how 6 months go by and the second anniversary of her arrival come and goes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Claudia stares at John not really comprehending what is going on because the night so far has been wonderful she had come over for dinner that he had made and there had been candles and roses on his rickety table and she thought the night would progress with dinner, movies, and make outs on the couch, but after dinner he said words that made her stop in her tracks.

“We have been dating for six months, and I think that you are beautiful and charming,” it was about here that Claudia had a bad feeling, the romantic dinner, the talking about their relationship he was going to break up with her, and she builds it up so much in her head.

 

But then he does the thing that is both better and worse then breaking up with her. He gets down on one knee and fishes out a little box and says, “will you marry me?”

 

And her brain stops because what?

  
  


Claudia can only stare at john, she could not believe this man this beautiful wonderful man. He was everything she thought she could never have he was kind and attentive and didn't mind her strangeness, and there was a dark corner in her mind remind her that she does not belong in this time. "You want to marry me?" She asks in disbelief because she could really not believe it, almost not wanting to believe it.

 

"Yes Claudia I want to marry you my life is better with you in it. I realized that I can't imagine my life without you in it and I want to wake up with you by my side everyday and spend them with you. I know we are still young but I don’t think I could have anyone else in my life.”

 

Claudia is so conflicted because she knows what John says she feels it to she wants to stay with him and grow old with him have kids, have the calm happy life with him, but the other part of her a small part of her remembers her time at the warehouse and the life of endless wonder and how it is her responsibility to be the next caretaker and how she should be trying harder to get home.

 

But who says she can’t have both, she could stay here with him and wait out till 2013  before getting in touch with the warehouse and then she could tell John about her job and her accidental time travel. Why can’t she have both? Its not like the Nematon is going to send her back anytime soon.

 

“Yes, I will marry you.” She says and she fling herself onto John kissing him within an inch of his life, intent on showing him how much she agrees with that idea.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

They get married the same year she is born 1992 and she finds that a little bit funny but its been two years since she got pulled into the past and she is so very happy. They have a small ceremony just them with Johns partner and Talia as witnesses. Because here family is half a Continent and 2 decades away and his are gone.

 

They spend the first three days honeymoon christening every surface in their new house and watching Star Wars. It was enough time for Claudia to decide that hated the color scheme of the entire house and they spent the next four days picking out paint and painting the house and getting a surprising amount of paint on themselves.

  
It was a close to perfect that Claudia has felt since falling into the past.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Claudia and John were both happy with their house it was big enough for both of them to have an office for their stuff as well as to have a guest room.

Claudia kept all of her research and future technologies locked up in the loft because she honestly did not want John looking into it, she gave the loft keys back to Talia and told her that she was going to stop looking into what had happened to her. It was very liberating.

Claudia spent a lot of time redefining who she was she bought a new guitar that she would serenade John with usually using dirty songs that would make him go an adorable shade of red around the ears. As well as trying to recreate some of Lena’s treats.

Everything was going well for a year they had a good rhythm down, they both worked during they day they tried to have lunch together at least once a week and whoever got home first, usually Claudia, started dinner, on weekends they would spend Saturdays that john did not work doing things, like going to the movies or going to a bar with friends, on the Saturdays that john did work Claudia would go to her bar and clean up at pool and Sundays were spent lazing about having sex and eating junk food wand generally being useless.

It was a good routine that got disrupted one day in January of 1994 after almost two years of marriage.

Claudia and Talia were meeting for lunch when Talia got the most perturbed look on her face and then her eyes were staring intently on her stomach.

“Whats with the face?”

“Claudia I think your pregnant.”

“Claudia drops her hand to her stomach, “no I just have a stomach bug,”

“I can hear a second heartbeat and your pheromones smell off.” replies Talia.

Lunch plans forgotten Claudia drags Talia off to the drug store where she purchases three different pregnancy tests, Claudia calls in sick at work and then spends the next three hours drinking her weight in water and peeing on the sticks all three show positive.

Claudia sits at her kitchen table with the three tests in front of her, “Talia what am I going to do, I’m not ready for kids, I’m to young, I don't know how to be a mom, what if I'm terrible.”

Talia hugs Claudia stroking her hair, “no one is really ready to be a mom and you will have months to prepare you and John are going to be great parents.”

\------------------------------------------

When John gets home he finds Claudia sitting in the living room, “John, baby, I have some big news, you should sit down,”

“Whats going on?” he inquires as he sits beside her on the couch.

Claudia looks at him and sees the concern in his eyes, and she honestly does not know how to tell him “So you know how I have been a little sick lately,” she says.

“Yeah its a stomach bug right?”

She takes his hand and places it on her stomach, “its a lot more than that.”

It takes him a minuet and she can see the confusion on his face give way to realization, “A baby?” He whispers this awe alight in his voice.

“Yes we are,” She replies. A grin breaks out oh his face and he kisses her fiercely and her peppers kisses all over her face. She can feel the ball of nerves that was tightly coiled in her loosen at John's delight of impending father hood.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia stares at the little bundle in her arms with awe, this was her lovely baby boy, her miraculous child. She did not think that is her wildest dreams that she would ever be a mother, but here he was her lovely little baby.

He was kind of cute for a baby he was all squishy and soft looking. And he had little tuffs of dark hair on his head. His eyes were a light brown like her own.

In this moment with her arms around her son she was never more happy that the was forced into the past.

\------------------------------------------

Talia thinks Stiles is a lovely baby. She gets lots of enjoyment out playing with him, it has been a few years since she had a child this small.

Claudia can see very clearly that Derek does not what to be here. Talia has been worried about him as of late, he’s been avoiding his family barely coming out of his room. So periodically she drags him out of his room so he can sit dejectedly in other places. So Claudia puts a bouncy Stiles in his lap because no one can be sad in the face of a toddler with a juice "here watch him for me," and scoots off to the kitchen where Talia already waits and they laugh at the distressed sounds that Derek makes.

\------------

Stiles is an active baby the moment he learns how to crawl he is every where and his favourite game is hide and seek and he really like the hiding part, Claudia finds him in the most ridiculous places, pantries, the hall closet, under the bed.

Claudia sort of loves it and finds it extremely adorable and she takes lots of pictures of him in his closet nests made of towels and spare blankets.

She tries to take as may pictures of her family as possible because Pete and Myka will want to see photos and she needs to show how cute her child was to Steve because they will miss this, her family will miss some of the most important parts of her life and it is the thing she hates the most in being time displaced. So she takes lots of pictures and fills entire albums with pictures of the three of them, there is also entire boxes of videos of birthdays and Christmas's and Stiles speaking in baby babble.

\-----------------------------------

Stiles is four when he meets his best friend in the whole wide world.

His name is Scott McCall and his is a shy kid who needs an inhaler if he runs to hard. He likes Spider-man and making sand castles.

She and John like the McCall's they are a nice family even if Scott's dad is a little bit of a jerk, but for the most part they get along. Its her opinion that Mellisa is a saint.

 

Its also when the trembles start.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Claudia doesn't notice it at first, the way her hands shake sometimes and how sometimes she just gets really tired. She chalks it up to an active child and working part time at the library.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When she finds out what is wrong she cries, because her body is rejecting being in this time if she doesn't find a way to get back she will rot away from the inside. And it will have to be soon. She estimates she has about three years optimistically.

She starts making time to go to her old loft and go through her old research she digs out her money and buys herself a computer, because the Internet has gone a long ways in 9 years, enough that researching things is easier she finds her answer within a year. And she fears that three years was overly optimistic.

She spends an entire year searching for an answer checking every obscure supernatural site making discreet inquiries into artifact channels.

The answer she finds is not an option she wants to use but a year and a half has gone by and she is worse off than she though she wold be, John is getting suspicious that something is wrong with her and she is going to have to tell him something. She just doesn't know what.

She knows that she cant just disappear john would never stop looking for her and he can’t find Claudia Donovan.

Deaton says that medically what is happening to her body looks like cancer she also suspects it feels like cancer. they decide to fake her death. IT is not the best solution but it is better in the long run it will only be ten years.

They figure that they can use the ten year mark as a focal point for funneling the sacrifice necessary.

\---------------------------------

She collapses at Stiles’ 7 birthday party its a pretty terrible present one moment she is filming Scott and Stiles mashing their faces full of birthday cake, the next she is in the hospital and John is looking at her with sad eyes as he tells her shes been out for almost a day.

The doctors think it is cancer. They are wrong of course, but it is a close enough of an explanation.

She breaks a little at the look on Johns face and Stiles makes her shatter.

She still has three months till the day she can go back. She has to be strong, for them.

\----------------------------------

She leaves a letter for Stiles and John with Deaton for him to mail to them the day she returns. She has all her future stuff boxed up to be preserved as best as possible in the Hale Loft. She signs her Jeep over to Stiles so that when he learns to drive he will have reliable transportation.

She has two weeks and they confine her to the hospital bed, not like she has the strength to walk anymore. She can feel her strength slipping she's not sure if she will make it.

\--------------------------------

She has a week and she sleeps most of the days away, Melissa brings Stiles to visit every day after school.

This particular day Stiles is looking terrified and on the verge of a breakdown when

"Hello darling, what is with the sad face," she asks.

Stiles stares at her with tearfully eyes, "Everyone says that you are sick and your not going to get better and you are going to go away, I don't want you to leave, you can't."

Claudia ushers him up on the bed and holds him in her arms tucking his face into her neck.

"Listen to me, I promise that I will always come back to you, no matter how far I go or how long it takes, I will always return to you and your father."

"But-" "no buts, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No." Stiles replies quietly.

"And I will keep this one as well."

\-------------------------------------------------

She has an hour left, Stiles is sleeping on the chair in the room with a comic book in his lap, John is on duty Talia is laying the glamored body on the bed while her husband keeps her standing they, have a short window to get her out of there once they switch the wires.

She has a minute left, they are standing in the nematon clearing, well Talia and Deaton are standing Claudia is sitting on the Nematon. She smiles at them, "I'll see you on the other side"

"We will be here waiting" replies Deaton as he hands her a knife.

Claudia takes it and slashes it over her palm letting the blood flow freely over the stump, She feels a surge of awakening from the Nematon and a familiar tug as it pulls her into it she again sees the images as she tries to direct it towards the future and she sees glimpses of its future faces she doesn't recognize until she does, she sees John and Melissa tied up and another man and she sees her son but its a quick glance and suddenly she is out.

When she comes to, her head is pounding and her hand hurts, but she feels stronger then she has felt in months. Standing is still a bit of an issue but Deaton appeared next to her and steadied her.

"Did we do it doc?" She asks him.

she finds out it was successful then she finds out everything that she missed and she wished that she could have stayed in the past.

She has so many things to do and first thing is to see her son, she has a promise to keep after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this. Its done. Will probably write a second part sometime in the future but teen wolf has become so hard to watch, and this was not really a fix it fic this was more about Claudia who we know nothing about. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this I hope it lives up to your expectations.


End file.
